Fish Out of Water
by SlayersFan132
Summary: After Snowpeak in Twilight Princess, Ralis and the important figures in Kakariko have a meeting discussing monsters when something comes up between he and Telma. Soon afterwards, Link returns from a short trip to Hyrule Field. Written in Ralis' POV. T just to be cautious. Oneshot.


**A/N: I really don't know where this idea came from. I was thinking about the Twilight Princess game (after I played around for a while, of course), and all of a sudden I thought, "You know, I've never seen a fanfic about Ralis on there. I'm going to write something about Ralis."**

**And then I came to the dilemma of what to write about. At first I figured I'd just write something about how he copes after the events in the game. Then I thought I could explore my writing skills. Even though it's kind of awkward, please tell me what you think, okay?**

**I'll answer any one of your questions as long as you're a member.**

**Otherwise I don't think I can...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series, but I really wish I did...**

**Fish Out of Water.**

"You've got it bad, sweetie," Telma comments when everyone else has left the room. "They'd know if they weren't all so oblivious."

I can feel my face heat up hotter than it has all day so far. "W-was it really that obvious?"

"Ral, you're a child. It's always obvious with the young ones, and I'm good at this sort of thing. After all, I'm a woman."

"B-but..." I trail off for a moment, then finally murmur, "I...I've tried to keep it a secret...did I really fail that miserably?"

What I'm surprised about is that she's kind about it, maybe even amused. I would expect her to ignore the entire thing, but then again, the only actual thing I've said to her before now is 'thank you,' ever since she, Ilia, and Link saved my life.

The bartender winks at me. "Sweetheart, first off, don't stare so much." I feel my face flush again, and Telma gives me a smirk. "It's okay to look at them every once in a while, but staring too often makes it too obvious. Of course, maybe it's okay since children can be extremely curious."

"I'm really not that young," I say before I realize it. "I'm actually seventeen years old. We just don't grow as fast as you Hylians." Right after my words, I blush even more and fiddle with my earlobe, which was left bare after I gave Link my coral earring.

Yes, that's right. I'm not a Hylian, I'm a Zora. The prince of Zoras, in fact. My name is Ralis.

See, I was sent by my mother, the queen, to tell Princess Zelda about the conflicts we were having and the monsters that were appearing, but I fell ill after a few weeks of travel. Our domain had begun freezing over, so naturally the flow of water would cut short farther downriver. Zoras can't live without water, especially not in hot conditions.

Because of the frozen river, I was forced to travel on foot towards Castle Town, and just as I made it to the gates...I apparently fainted, and Ilia, a girl from Ordon Village, found me. She's a rather charming girl, with pretty green eyes and short blonde hair.

Telma chuckles, breaking me out of my thoughts. "How convenient," she replies with a smirk. "The perfect age."

I put my head in my hands, both embarrassed and exasperated. How much worse can this situation get? "Telma, please don't tease me. It's the last thing I need right now."

I hear the door behind me open just as the bartender is about to reply, and Colin walks in. "Um, Mister Ralis?" he asks.

My emotions settle, if only for a moment. I smile briefly at the ten-year-old (who is almost exactly my height) and say, "You know you don't need to add a prefix, Colin. What do you need?"

"W-well...Ralis..." He seems to be testing it out. "...We were...wondering if you would come play with us..."

This has seemed like a sort of game to them: send Colin out to ask if I'll play a game with them, even when I ordinarily say no, and have a trick planned for him when he gets back.

I'll admit that I haven't been the kindest or...most solid friend, per-say, since I've visited my father's grave every day, at least twice. On occasion I'll stay there all day, floating around in the water and wondering how my mother is doing. Then I'll wonder what the rest of my people are doing, and feel like I've been slacking off. After this I generally get out of the water and brood in front of the headstone for a few hours. Once, when I heard someone in the graveyard, and then coming through the small entryway to my father's shrine, I hid behind the headstone and waited for them to go away.

I also wondered what they were doing, and how they knew about the grave. After finally getting the courage to peek out and opening my mouth to ask, I saw who I thought was Link pulling on a sort of helmet, and watched him dive into the water. I stayed silent after this sight.

Naturally, I was confused, so at first I followed him at a distance. When I realized he was heading upriver I turned around and went back to the graveyard. I figured that wherever he was going, he didn't want anyone to follow him. Especially not some random Zora kid he just happened to save one day.

I still haven't told anyone except him that I'm a prince...but I have good reason. I don't want them to start treating me like royalty, and then eventually ask why I'm not with my mother and the rest of the Zoras. At this point I would be at a dilemma, wouldn't I? Should I abandon my new friends and go back to duty, which I hate more than anything, or should I stay with them and forget about my entire race, which I would probably do gladly for the sake of friends my age? (Size, too, I guess. They seem to think I'm their age.)

"Ralis?" Colin asks, his voice gaining just a little bit of confidence. "Um, do you want to play with us?"

"No, sorry, Colin," I reply, clearing my throat. "What are you guys playing, anyway?"

"I think we were going to play tag, but Talo never specified."

Of course. They're playing another prank on Colin. I frown and start to say, "Colin...you do realize that..."

I never finish my thought, however, as we all hear Barnes' voice yell, "Look out, little creme pies! We have an actual emergency! Cool, right?" After this exclamation, I hear something smack the man in the head. It's probably Renado.

A frown crosses my face, and Telma ushers Colin out of the room, quickly preparing the room's other bed for whoever it is.

My question on who is quickly answered, because Telma looks as though she's about to panic. I don't think she'd panic over anyone except someone who never seems to injure himself...

Because immediately after I notice this, I hear Link's voice, faint, but...still worried. "Is...Is Epona okay?"

I watch with wide eyes as Renado and Barnes cart him inside the room. My eyes widen farther, and a whimper escapes my lips when I see the condition Link is in.

At first I figured it couldn't be too bad, because he's Link and he can do practically anything without getting hurt too badly. After all, once I saw him jump from the top of the lookout tower, hit the side of the cliff, roll, and be perfectly fine.

Renado instructs Barnes to go get the healing supplies, which are very few, and gently lays Link down on the mattress.

It turns out I was terribly wrong.

Link's face is pained and worried at the same time. Blood coats the front of his tunic, and yet, somehow, he still has the strength to grip Renado's fleeing arm and plead, "Please tell me...that Epona is okay."

I hurry to look out the southward window. The area around it is cluttered and messy, but I manage to pick my way over the junk and look outside.

It sure doesn't help when I see that Epona, in fact, is not okay. I know it will crush what little strength Link has left, but I whisper, "It looks like she has a broken leg. She keeps trying to stand and walk over this way, but she can't move more than a couple steps at a time."

I watch and listen as the mare continues at her feeble attempt to get to Link. I almost cry when I realize how close they are. They must have known each other forever. I see Ilia coax Epona to start heading towards the spring, which, I've heard, has rejuvenating powers.

"Why bring him here?" I ask Renado all of a sudden. "Why did you take him over here instead of to the spring?"

The shaman shakes his head. "The spring won't be fast enough. However, it can speed up Epona's healing process by tenfold."

I inhale so sharply that I cough. "Y-you can't be saying what I think you're saying."

Renado simply lowers his eyes, and his hands continue to work over Link almost thoughtlessly. The shaman is removing his weapons, like his sword and quiver, from his back, as well as his tunic. His shield apparently isn't with him, and that must be part of the reason his wounds are so bad.

My heart sinks. Even as talented as he is, Renado doesn't think...no...it can't be...

"Are you just going to give up on him?" I whisper hoarsely when he winces at the sight of Link's wounds without his tunic to cover them. I'll admit, they're ghastly, but not so much as the thought that Renado might not try his hardest just because he thinks it's hopeless.

"Ralis, my boy, I will try as hard as I can, but I am just saying that I do not think he will make it."

I see that Link has fallen unconscious, and this just makes me feel worse. "Renado, he took me to you when I was ill. You can't just abandon him when he's injured like this."

"And I am not, my child," Renado persists. It infuriates me to hear someone so wise call me young and give up on Link, even when I won't.

"I'm not a child!" I growl, which just makes me feel like one. Even so, I continue to hiss, "Take him to the spring and treat him there! If you don't do it, then I will myself!"

Telma looks about to come in, but then she seems to find it wise for Renado to figure it out for himself.

And eventually, after a moment of thoughtful silence, he does.

"I see now," the shaman whispers, standing and placing a sturdy hand on my shoulder. "We will take him to the spring, then."

I try to smile.

Two people officially know.

Renado helps me carry Link to the spring as fast as we can go, and Telma carts his belongings behind us.

When we arrive at the spring, I nod briefly to Ilia, who is tending Epona, and head immediately farther into the spring, which is barely deep enough to submerge my feet. Renado and I lay Link down in the spring, and I wince as I watch his life bleed out into the water...

I shake my head and crouch beside him, taking a soft rag and using it to clean him off. Briefly, I wonder how this happened, but then I decide that 'how' questions can wait until Link is fully healed.

I am perfectly aware that I'm blushing the entire time we're working, but I don't really care. Everyone will know soon enough. No matter how smart he is, I get the feeling Renado isn't the best at keeping secrets. Besides, if Ilia can see my blush from here, then she can probably guess why it's there.

I have fallen in love with Link.

It...doesn't feel comfortable, but I can tolerate it, whenever he says hello to me and I shyly say hello back, when he tries to hold up a conversation with me but I can only say so much without blurting nonsense.

It's not only that. I get the feeling that he wants to talk to me more, for me to open up, I just don't know why that is. Link is always going off to places that...no one knows about. Well, maybe Telma knows, but Telma knows practically everything, so that's not saying much.

I bite my lip when I finally get the excess blood washed off of him. Wherever he went this time...I don't even want to know. I've heard whispers from people passing through that wherever a man clad in green goes, the evil vanishes. And there was that time I gave him my earring to help him out with catching reekfish...

"We need to stop the bleeding," Renado says at last. "I'm sure the spirits are working hard, but they aren't fast enough. If we don't help out, too, Link's death is a certainty." He lowers his voice to a whisper when he says, "None of us want to lose him, and now I understand that you, especially, don't want to. However, I don't believe Link feels the same, Ralis. Do you understand?"

I nod grimly in reply. "I've known that since the beginning. Link is too much of a guy to fall in love with someone like me. Even if he did, he has other things to do. I'm sure he doesn't have time for a relationship."

Renado nods sadly at me. "I'm sorry to say you are right, young one."

To take my mind off of this depressing conversation, I lay my hand on Link's chest to check that his heart is still strong (my blush intensifies).

Imagine how fast my heart is racing at this point when I can feel his own underneath my hand. I feel my face practically burn off, so I pull quickly away and instruct Telma to wash off his tunic. She gives me a nod and a smile, then moves a few feet away.

I let out a deep sigh of relief when I see his wounds are starting to close up and the bleeding has stopped. I watch as a few fairies come and flutter around over our heads, cleansing the spring's water and maybe speeding up the healing. After this Renado puts his tunic back on.

One of the fairies, a bright yellow one with sparkling golden wings (and hardly any clothes on. Blech.), looks over at me and watches me for a second. "Ya know, you're a pretty strange Zora," she comments at last, staring for a moment longer before flying away with the rest of her friends.

"Like I needed to know that," I grumble, sitting back against the wall nearby and fiddling with my pierced earlobe.

Renado, on the other hand, looks awestruck. "A fairy spoke to you."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever." Renado looks about to reply for a moment, then seems to think better of it.

I feel movement in the water before I hear it. Link shifts and groans, "Where in the world am I?"

I've already stuck myself completely against the wall and looked away sheepishly by the time his gaze lands on me. That's when I find out the Renado, Telma, and Ilia have...mysteriously vanished...and I can't spot anyone in the village, not even Talo on lookout.

I'm sure I look even more panicked when I make this discovery, but I try to pull myself together when Link whispers, "Ralis? What...what happened?" He doesn't seem to notice anything irregular about the town, and so I force myself to act calmer.

"All we know is that you came to town seriously injured, and Epona broke a leg getting you back," I explain tersely, gesturing to his horse nearby.

Link is immediately on his feet, but when he staggers, losing his balance, I hurry over and catch him. I blush when I realize that this must look even more embarrassing than it already is.

"Epona..."

The mare's ears perk, and she moves her enormous head slowly over to look at us. Her eyes brim with tears, and she whinnies softly.

Link chokes back a sob, and I stand back as he crouches beside his horse and strokes her head. I look away. This moment feels too private for me to be here. Why did everyone go inside, anyway?

...and why do people always answer my questions in the worst possible way?

What do I mean by this? Oh, nothing much, it's just that a whole herd, group, whatever you call them, of Bulblins with flaming arrows just came from the direction of the lookout tower. Of course we wouldn't know. My guess is that they must have somehow injured Talo and he could only yell loud enough for the others to hear. Or maybe my hearing just isn't as good as a Hylian's and Link was unconscious (after all, we can hear better underwater).

Still, Telma or Renado could have told me, or even Ilia. Why didn't they? They couldn't have just forgotten...could they?

"L-Link? Are you able to run?" I ask as quietly as possible. When he looks back at me with a frown on his face, I point in the direction of the Bulblins, who have spotted us and are preparing their bows.

His eyes narrow. "I'm able to do more than that if it includes protecting the people of this town," he replies, picking up his bow from where it lays in the spring and stringing three arrows at once.

I can't believe it, but he kills three of the seven Bulblins. Before I can shake off either my surprise or fear, however, they release their volley of arrows. I back away, and a couple of them land at my feet.

"Go," Link tells me. "Go into the sanctuary. I'll stay and finish them off. They won't hurt anyone, I promise." When I don't move, Link growls, "Do you want to live, Ralis?"

I give a barely perceptible nod, and he looks satisfied for a moment. Then I choke out, "But...Link, I don't want you to hurt yourself again."

Before he can argue with me, another volley of arrows shoots towards us, and I can tell that this time there's no way they won't hit at least one of us. Fear floods through my veins, like the dam holding it back just burst, and suddenly I can't move at all.

After a few seconds, however, I feel my senses sharpen somehow, and the fear goes away. I watch as the arrows fly towards us in what seems like slow-motion, and don't move until I realize that one is heading directly towards Link. The fear comes back almost immediately after it's gone...but it's a different kind of fear.

At this moment, I realize that I will die, no matter which path I take.

If I choose to save Link, I'll take an arrow through the chest. But if I don't, he'll die and the monsters will kill the rest of us without him to protect us.

I think we can all figure out what my best choice is.

I feel tears fill my eyes, but I shake them away. I know what I have to do.

Before I can change my mind, I shove Link out of the way and feel the arrow dig into my skin. The Hylian recovers his balance just as I collapse.

"Ralis..." he whispers softly. My vision begins to blur, but I see Link attach something to his arrows and watch him shoot them over at the Bulblins.

When they explode, I realize that they're bomb arrows.

After the smoke clears, I find that the monsters are all dead. But right now I don't really care. The spring is apparently keeping me from feeling too much pain, but I know that I can't be saved, and that I don't have nearly enough time to say everything.

I can feel the tears streaming down my face as fast as rivers and my breathing becomes frantic. "Link."

He turns to look at me, and I can see his own tears falling. I never thought I would see Link, the most courageous man I know, cry. "W-what is it, Ralis?"

"I..." I close my eyes and listen to all the doors opening, people crying out at what they see. I'm glad I don't have the energy to look at the blood pouring out of my chest. I feel the cool water against my back, and try to memorize the feeling.

I hear two people, telling the others to get back inside, that it still might not be safe. Telma and Renado...Goddesses bless them...

"Link, I...I know that...this will sound...stupid...but..."

The tears run faster, flowing into the bloodstained water...and hopefully clearing it out just a little.

I open my eyes again and take just a moment to memorize his beautiful face, his features blurred slightly from the tears. At the edges of my vision, I can see the shadows beginning to close in.

"Link...I...I love you..."

My chest heaves as I fight for air, each breath feeling like torture in my lungs.

I wait for Link to scorn me, to abandon me where I lay, but he crouches beside me. I know he doesn't feel the same, without him telling me, but he replies, "I understand, Ralis. And I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but...your mother, the queen...They executed her in front of the people."

I choke back a cry, saving what breath I have left to murmur, "Then...I have...one last request. Tell my people...I'm sorry."

He nods stiffly, and brushes away his tears. "I'll tell them. You can count on me."

"I know." The shadows start to close in on his face, at the center of my vision. With the last of my strength, I manage to lift a hand and place it on his cheek.  
Then my vision goes completely black, and the last thing I feel is my hand dropping into the water, seemingly without a sound.

I can almost hear that fairy's voice saying, "I meant you're strange in a good way."


End file.
